One Day
by Lady B Une
Summary: Treize and Lady Une's new found love.


Lady Une looked at the papers she had just received. Her mission had been canceled. She read through the papers looked at the signature on her papers. She couldn't believe that he had canceled her mission. Treize had actually canceled it  
"Why didn't he tell me first?" She said as she was near tears  
Someone knocked on the doors as she kept staring at the papers  
"Yes, come in." Lady Une called out softly. She saw her secretary walk in.  
"Lady Une, Ma'am. His Excellency would like you to bring the files that you have been studying to his office."  
"You my leave." As the aide walked out Lady Une looked at the papers  
"Why Treize?" she said shutting her eyes.   
After she regained her posture she got up and grabbed the files and walked out of her office.  
  
Treize sat behind his desk and looked down at the papers. He noticed Lady Une had walked into room. She was carrying the papers that he had asked for.  
"Sir, You said you wanted these."  
"Yes, Thank you" he looked up at her  
"Just lay them here." he said as he pointed to the corner of his desk  
She walked to his desk and sat them down.  
"That is all Lady Une. You may have the rest of the day off."  
"Sir?" she looked at him very surprised.  
"I had to send someone to Paris. So I just looked at him go there instead of you. I thought it would save a trip."  
"Mr. Treize. I understand." she said as she stared straight passed him.  
Treize walked over to her and he thought that he saw tears in her eyes.  
"Lady, You need to be more understanding." he said looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped as Zecks walked in.  
As Treize dismissed her with out saying anything else. As she walked to the door he watched her hips sway. That coat was to long. He wished it was shorter so he could get a better view of her backside. He loved to watch her behind when she was walking.  
He knew what he had done was wrong but he was the one that gave the orders, and now was when he wanted to be with her. He also wanted for her to stay where it was safe.  
  
Lady Une walked down the hall and into her room. She walked in and sat down on the bed in her room.  
"I'm so weak. I should have been able to do anything he ask. He probable won't want me to do anything for him ever again. I screwed up." She said as tears came from her eyes.  
After about ten minutes she got up and walked to the over to her dresser and got her night gown out. She walked into the bathroom and took a bath. She just sat in there and thought about what had happened that day. As she thought about what had all happened she soon began to realize that she loved him. She knew that he would be getting another aide so. She wondered who it would be.   
" Maybe I'll be transferred to another base." she said to her self sadly. She knew that , that was just a joke and that she couldn't live with out him.  
After she got out of the bath tub and got her gown on she was ready to go to bed. As she was about to get into bed there was a knock on the door.  
"It's open." She said thinking that it was Claire.  
"What is it?" She said from her place at the window.   
Treize looked at her letting his eyes wonder over her. In the night gown her could see her curves more accurately.  
"Lady Une, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't want to send you to Paris I wanted to keep you with me here;"  
"Mr. Treize, I would have come back." She said as she walked to him. "Mr. Treize, what is wrong with me that you didn't let me go to Paris for you."  
"Lady , You are to stay with me for the time being."  
"Yes, sir." was all she could say as she looked down at the carpet.  
"Lady, There is one thing that I would like to ask you?"  
"Yes, Sir. What is that?"  
"I know that you stay with me as your duty, but is there any other reason that you stay?"  
"Mr. Treize-"  
"Lady, You may call me Treize."  
"Very well. Treize, Yes there is a reason that I stay other then my duty."  
"What is that?" He said as he took a step forward.  
"I think I love you, Treize" She said looking up at him.  
"Thats good to hear." he said as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.   
She looked into his Icy blue eyes and was pulled into a trance. She put her hands on his chest and slide up his uniformed chest.  
Treize slid his hands up her back he felt the crisis crossed straps of her dark red silky night gown.  
"Lady, you must stay with me always."  
"Treize, I'm your loyal aide. I must stay with you." she said as she smiled at him.  
"I'm not just talking about work. I want you with me all the time." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.  
"Treize" was all she said as she was pulled into a kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through his hair.  
As they stopped kissing to catch breath Treize starts to pull her to the door.  
"Treize where are we going?"  
"Come to my room, Lady."  
"What if someone sees you taking me to your room ?" She asks putting her rob on.   
"No one is up at this hour, well besides us." was all he said as he picked her up and carried her to the door.  
  
Later that night Trieze laid awake while thinking about her. She moved her head on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled as she sighed. He watched as she slept and admired her ivory skin against the blue satin sheets of his bed. She had always been beautiful to him but looking at her now she was even more so. There was only two more hours left until they had to wake- up and get ready for work. He knew he had to get some sleep but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. As he continued watching her, he feel asleep with a smile of content on his lips.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Wel I hope it was some what good. Well if you liked it them tell me and if it was totally horrid and bad and should be well I'll leave that up for you to decide. later.  
thanks for reading. ^_~  
LadybUne  
  



End file.
